One shot collection
by GreenflameDev
Summary: One shot collection! Yeahhhh slow updates. Really sucky summary pls read
1. I Loved You Too

**I HAS A NEW STORYYYY**

 **I wrote a oneshot yay :3**

"Lloyd... I don't feel the same."

My heart stopped beating and I looked at him.

"W-what?"

"I don't feel the same about you. I'm sorry."

This was all planned out perfectly. He should've said yes, he should've kissed me, he should've told me that he loved me.

But... He doesn't.

He doesn't love me.

"O-oh..." I looked down in embarrasment.

How could I have been so stupid!? Of course Kai was straight!

God damnit! Ugh!

"We can still be friends." He suggested, and I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, slamming the door shut.

I fell onto my bed and started crying.

None of this could've happened if I just kept my fucking mouth shut!

it was my fault.

Now Kai hates me.

I sighed angrily. I looked over at my nightstand, which had a picture of me and Kai taking a selfie together. I grabbed it and threw it down onto the floor, making the frame smash into pieces. The picture was still in good shape.

My heart sank as I ripped the piece of paper in half furiously.

I was so stupid, really.

Stupid enough to think he would actually have the same feelings.

How come it was only fairytales that did that?

How come it was only fairytales that had perfect endings? Perfect characters?

Of course.

 **(Now we must start the killing process yaaaayyyy)**

I start crying and rock back and forth, hugging my knees.

I hear someone knock on my door, and I wipe my eyes and stop crying.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Uh... Hey." Kai says, walking in and seeing the mess I made on the floor. "What did you do?"

I shrug. "Break a picture frame." I didn't dare to tell him that I ripped the picture inside of it.

"Why?"

"I was mad."

"About?"

SERIOUSLY?!

This guy rejected me and he doesn't know why I'm mad?!

"Forget it." I shake my head and wave it off.

"ok.." He sighs. "We can go for a walk if you want?"

My eyes lighten up.

A walk?

"Sure!" I say, smiling.

Anything to hang out with my favorite boy.

* * *

It was peaceful.

We walked around the streets of Ninjago, talking about stuff.

Kai kept on trying to bring up the love thing, and I kept on interrupting.

He didn't love me.

I know he didn't.

He even said so, for fucks sake.

Were just friends.

I guess.

We were just walking along when we hear shrieks and screams.

"He's got a gun!"

"Run!"

"There's a murderer!" We turn to look what was going on, and there was a man dressed all in black, running around with a gun, pointing it at people and shooting at some.

"The hell?" I ask, looking at the person. He started running after me, and I couldn't move.

I was too scared to move.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I see a dead body on the ground. He didn't deserve to be dead...

I felt Kai grab my arm.

"Come on!" He shouts, pulling me. I follow until we reach a dead end. We both backed into the wall.

"What's the plan?" I ask, looking at him.

"I don't know!" He says, feeling rushed. He looks around frantically.

The person was following us. He pointed the gun at Kai.

 _No._

Not Kai. Anyone but Kai.

He shoots, and without thinking twice, I push Kai out of the way quickly. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I tried to scream, but I couldn't speak.

* * *

Zane ( **idk just picked a random person lol)** flew in quickly and froze the guy in place. He jumped off his dragon and smiles at Kai.

"Sensei sent me." He says, helping Kai up.

Kai was breathing heavily. "Thanks..."

Zane smiles again. "No problem." He looks over at Lloyd and his smile disappears. Kai looks over too, and immediately runs over to him.

* * *

I could make sound again. I whimpered in pain, holding the spot the bullet went in through tightly.

I see Kai crawl toward me, and I feel numb. Tears started falling down my face.

It hurt so much.

"No, no no!" He shouts, pushing my hand off the wound. I sense that he was panicking. He starts putting pressure on it, and I yell in pain.

"I know it hurts. You're gonna be ok, I promise!" He puts an arm around me.

He sounds like he was about to cry.

"I'm gonna pick you up, ok?"

I wince and kept on whimpering and the pain hurt more.

"I know. We're gonna get you out of here, I promise!"

I put my arms around his neck and he puts a hand under my legs, preparing to carry me.

I cry in pain.

"Stay with me, Lloyd! We're gonna get out of this, I promise. Just stay with me!"

My crying stopped.

Then Im numb.

I can't feel anything.

I can't say anything.

I can't scream or whimper.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Lloyd?" Kai asks, looking at Lloyd's now lifeless body.

He looks over to Zane, which had tears in his eyes. Zane starts calling the ambulance.

"Lloyd?" He asks again, tears in his eyes. He sniffs and starts crying.

"Please... Please don't do this to me..." He says, hugging Lloyd's body tightly, still crying.

"Please... Please God..." He closes his eyes and kisses Lloyd's lips.

Nothing kissed him back.

"I'm so sorry..."

He looks at Lloyd's dead eyes, and reluctantly, he closes them.

* * *

No...

He can't be dead...

His body was cold and blood dripped everywhere.

I lay him down on the ground and start crying.

He didn't deserve this.

I thought he was joking.

I really did.

I liked him too.

I really did.

But I couldn't say it.

I didn't know how to say it.

Now I hate this.

I hate everything that happened just now.

I put my head on his chest and keep on crying.

I didn't imagine the walk to be like this.

I was suppose to tell him that I liked him back, that the whole not liking him was just a joke.

Now...

None of this is a joke.

I look at Lloyd's dead body and kiss him again.

True loves kiss?

Please?

Please work...

Nothing happened.

The cops arrested the man.

I squeeze Lloyd's hand to stop myself from crying.

He didn't deserve this.

I did.

I deserved to die.

Not him.

What did he do?

* * *

 **Was it sad? I'm sowwyyyyyy ;-;**


	2. His Warm Smile

**His Warm Smile**

October 12, 2003

Hi! Jay Walker speaking. Today was an awesome day! This kid, this new kid came to my class. This is actually the first journal I've ever owned, by the way. Before I used to be bullied every day, and I was way too vulnerable and weak to stand up to myself. I was afraid, afraid they would just bully me more. Before I met him, I was an absolute mess. I dreaded when the bell rang for recess, because instead of playing, the group of boys that would bully me would always come and pick on me until the bell rang to come back inside. It was awful. I hated it.

But now I have a friend now. All thanks to my new best friend, Cole Brookstone! He's so cool! He stood up for me! I was being bullied when all of a sudden he came up and was like, "Hey! Leave him alone!" And they ran away, scared out of their mind.

He looked at me dead in the eyes and he was like, "Next time, stand up for yourself!" He smiled and it looked so happy, he looked so proud of himself, he looked so happy.

Now we hang out all the time! He's so much fun! We play hide and seek, play tag, have play dates!

And... Yes... I may be only eleven... But I feel like I have feelings for him... I know... It's so wrong. It's so wrong for a boy to like a boy.

* * *

February 25, 2003

This whole month is awful.

Cole left to another school.

I've spent how many days waiting for him, waiting to give him a special Valentine's Day card that I was making. But he never showed up. Eventually I asked my teacher where he was and... He's gone...

He should've told me! We were the best of friends!

Now I'm getting bullied again. But now I stood up for myself. They were picking on me when I lost my mind. "Just go away! Leave me alone!"

Now they left me alone, and I'm so happy I stood up for myself.

I miss him so much.

* * *

November 2, 2011

He's back! He's finally back! I missed him so damn much!

He's not the same... He's not... He's not the same..

I wasn't thinking. As soon as Sensei brought me to the dojo and I saw Cole, I just shouted his name as loud as possible. His eyes, they looked so dull. He doesn't remember me...

His warm smile, his bright eyes, they were gone...

* * *

Jay sighed as he closed his journal. He'd miss Cole so much, and now Cole wasn't the same.

"Hey!" He waved to Cole as he walked past him.

"Sup." Cole responded, leaning against a wall.

"You weren't her the other day, what happened?"

"Family problems..."

"Oh." Jay felt stupid. "What happened?"

Cole glared at him, his eyes dull. "Does it really matter?" He said in a rather angry tone.

Jay sighed and smiled, remembering their happy moments as kids. "No... No. It doesn't." He ruffled Cole's hair and smiled again, walking away. Cole was left to stand there, blushing and dumbfounded.

 **Soooo I decided that this should be a one shot thingy so yeahhhh**

 **Suffering is still a working progress, I have no inspiration bleh**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

 **Platonic Bruise**

Dear Jay,

Hey.. How are you? Um, I've missed you. We've all missed you.

Its been uh... Kinda hard for the past few days...

Jay..

Have you ever thought about how your life would be like if you weren't succesful like you were?

Have you ever thought that if you weren't successful like you were, that you wouldn't have so many people who cared about you?

Have you ever thought of how many fans that cared about you were let down, because of you?

Have you ever thought that Nya would be at the hospital, trying to take her life, like you did?

I'm so sorry, Jay. I'm so goddamned sorry.

I've already had many friends taken away, I didn't want you to be taken away.

But God chose to take you away, anyway.

Partially, it's my fault.

I didn't see that your eyes never had the same spark of energy since the first time I met you. They never had the same sparkle whenever you "laughed". I didn't notice that you plastered on a fake smile, making it look so real. Honestly Jay, you could've been an actor, you were that great at hiding your emotions.

But now I'll never be able to talk to you again, and I can only look at the coffin you're in, the coffin open, you holding a bouquet of flowers, having the demons finally out of your head. Now I can only kneel beside it, crying as I think about all of my mistakes, trying to figure out what I went wrong.

Nya's been hospital for a long time, after learning about what you did. She couldn't bear it. She tried to take her life but we stopped her, almost too late. She got rushed to the hospital. I don't know how she's doing now, but I don't think it'll be easy for her to recover.

And... I just wanted to let you know.. That I care about you. I care about you so god damned much.

I promise I won't forget you. I will never forget you. Even if I do, I'll remember.

I'm so sorry.

Please forgive me.

I know I probably wasn't a good friend to you, but you were a good friend to me.

I will never forget you.

Love, Cole

 **Short story, sorry. What'd you think? :3**


	4. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep**

I sat beside Lloyd in his messy room.

I felt bad.

After all the things he had told me, about him not being the way he seems to be, everything is going too fast.

"Hey, you okay?"

I noticed that he was looking away from me, his emerald green eyes glistening with tears that have not been fallen.

"Um.." He looks at me. "No need to worry about me, Kai. Really. You worry to much. I'm fine, really!"

Its hard to believe him.

He sighs heavily. "This is what I get for being selfish." He mumbled.

"pardon?" I ask.

"If I hadn't let out all my feelings, you wouldn't be so worried. You wouldn't have to come and check on me. You would still be having fun with everyone else. But I was selfish. I told you how I felt. I forced you to worry about me. I'm selfish. That's why the world sent you in here. My punishment."

I look at him sadly. "You're not selfish." I state honestly. "I want to worry about you. I worry about you a lot. I'm always here for you."

He shakes his head, scooting away. "You don't understand at all."

I scoot closer. "You're right. But even if I don't, I will try every day to make your life better."

I smile warmly, and he looks at me and smiles back.

"Once you help me, will you ignore me again?"

"Of course not. I will never ignore you." He smiles brightly. "And I'll always be your best friend." I say.

 _Why do I feel like that sentence just made everything ten times worse? I feel like I just killed the atmosphere._

"And no matter what happens," I continued. "I know what's best for you. I know you better than anyone. I'll help you until you feel no more pain."

I saw Lloyd's tears fall.

"Is this what being stabbed in the chest feels like?" He asks hoarsely. "My chest hurts, Kai. I don't feel sad, but I also don't feel happy. It hurts Kai. My heart feels like it's breaking. What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to feel happy."

I bring him quickly into a hug.

I let his tears soak my dark red shirt.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I say.

* * *

Its the next day. 7:00.

I knocked on Lloyd's bedroom door.

"Wake up, you dummy!" I say, chuckling. He's a heavy sleeper. He hasn't even answered any of my calls yet. I shake my head, walking off to the dining room. Every one else left for errands, so I get the bounty all to myself. Well, until lloyd wakes up.

* * *

It's 9:00. Usually Lloyd would be up by now.

I knock on his door again. "Lloyd!" I say a little louder. This is strange.

I know I shouldn't open the door. I mean, isn't that kind of an invasion to privacy?

But he leaves me no choice.

I gently open the door, pushing it open. "Llo-"

I almost choked.

Lloyd was laying on the floor, a sharp looking knife covered in blood fallen beside him.

His hands were covered in blood, his chest covered in blood.

I suppress the urge to cry and to vomit.

"Lloyd..."

He was...

I can't...

There was a crumpled piece of paper beside him.

Paper in his room was always normal until today. He was a poet. And amazing one, honestly. He wrote amazing poems which he always showed proudly.

 _—_

 _%_

 _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head G_ _et out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head Get_ _out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_ _Get out of my head_

 _Get out of my head before I do what's best for you._

 _Get out of my head before I listen to everything he tells me to do._

 _Get out of my head before I tell you I love you._

 _Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem._

 _But a poem is never actually finished._

 _It just stops moving._

—

Lloyd has never written anything like this before, and the paper is all covered with blood as well.

I start crying.

Up until yesterday, everything was normal. Now..

Now he's dead..

I'm so selfish.

How could I have said that?

I didn't give him the comfort he needed. He needed me to be there when he needed it most.

I should've told him I loved him.

This isn't like some story where you can prest backspace and none of that ever happened.

This isn't like some game where you can restart.

This is real life, we're talking about.

I killed my best friend.

And I'll never forgive myself. He gave me things I couldn't give myself.

He worried about me.

He cared about me.

And I made fun of him.

And I can't bring him back to life.

Im going to have to live with this for the rest of my life.

Guilt, regret.

 _Don't make promises you can't keep._

 _ **Yes IK this is based off of DDLC whatevs**_


End file.
